Twin Of Orton
by thelittledevil
Summary: Randy Ortons Beautiful twin, Atra Orton, falls in love with John cena, Her Brothers Enemy. RATED M FOR SEX,PORN,RAPE, LANGUAGE, ATRAS PAST AND DRUGS.PLEASE GOT TO MY PROFILE FOR THE PHOTOS OF HER.
1. Invited

**A/N, melina is heel in this, and this is based on WWE Raw. **

**I only own Atra Orton . Noone else, wish I did though!**

**Chapter One**

Atra Orton , Walked down The Lobby At The staples center in Los Angeles alongside Her Twin Brother, Randy Orton . Atra, Was Amazingly Beautiful, Her Vanessa Hudgens Styled Hair Swung Behind Her everywhere she went . A Beautiful Dark Brown colour with Gorgeous caramel Streaks. Her attitude, was Just the same as Randy's, They Are both Extremely Close , Dis-Obedient, Smart and A Devil In Disguise. However, Atra was The Smarter Out Of The Twins.

They talked as they walked down the Lobby , Face WWE Superstars Looking As They calmly passed through .

**Atra POV .**

" But seriously , C'mon Your up against Some Thug Who thinks he can wrestle" I Blinked as I said this, it was truly Pitiful.

" Well John Cena Is The least of our problems then isn't he?" Randy Replied, With a slight Giggle.

I laughed along , The thought of John cena ever being a problem to me and Randy was absolutely hilarious!

I Noticed Melina Waiting Outside the Diva's lockeroom, For Me Obviously .

I Waved from afar, and Walked towards her .

"Hey, You coming in ?" She asked me .

I looked at her, and back at My Brother, Our hands Splitting Apart .

"Yeah, course, I'll See You Before the Match Randy" I Gave him a kiss on the cheek, and followed my darling Melina Into the Womens Lockeroom .

I looked around and saw My Other Friend, Katie-Lea Getting Changed into Her Attire .

I winked at her, and she gave a chuckle .

**Tonights Match Card : **

**Chris Jericho Vs Edge – Disqualifacation (Edge Used a chair)**

**Katie Lea + Melina Def Mickie James and Gail Kim, (Mickie is then attacked by Melina)**

**Rey Mysterio Def Kane.**

**MVP'S VIP LOUNGE, GUEST : MATT HARDY**

**HHH Def Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase (Legacy)**

**Jeff Hardy Def CM Punk . **

**Randy Orton Vs John Cena **

I Met Up with Randy, and we started to head for the ring, His Theme Music Played, Voices-Rev Theory.

People Slightly Booed, But we didnt care.

Randy Grabbed a mic from Lillian Garcia, Politely saying Thank You.

Booes Surrounded Us intil Randy Spoke.

" Cody Rhodes + Ted Dibiase, Made a mockery in that match Earlier on tonight, My Own Legacy, WE ARE 3RD GENERATION SUPERSTARS, AND YOU WILL TREAT US WITH RESPECT"

he started to yell in the microphone, he flexed his neck, and calmed down .

" And Now, I have to Verse a man , ive Fought Already, all over again ? "

He shrugged, And Booes started again .

He was about to say something , but fortunately Cena's Music started, Cheers following Cena on his way out here . Randy looked Calm.

Cena did his little Thug Entrance, Grabbed a microphone and gave a slight smurk .

"wow randy, Thats Big word's coming from someone with a tendency to let his boyfriends do the work for him"

I began too look cena up and down, he noticed this, gave a grin , put his mouth to the microphone and began to say "Not to mention, You have a hot sister to cheer you on" He rubbed his chin at me, and without anyone noticing, I gave him a quick wink.

"Dont talk about my sister like that, she's an elegant woman!" Randy began to yell into his mic.

"Dude, Is She Good in bed, I mean, she has to have screwed some of the roster without you knowing?" Cena Said Mockingly.

Randys Face went a deep red .

I Stood there, hands crossed, and glared evily at cena.

"Ya'Know what, Screw this, Ring the damn bell already" Randy yelled at ringside.

I got out the ring, and watched intently .

**FastForward 20 Minutes .**

The match ended, with randy getting The FU from cena.

I Watched John walk away from the ring, then went to go see if my brother was okay.

" I'LL MAKE THAT THUG PAY!" He kept yelling over and over again.

I walked him back to the Men's locker room, and went back to the diva's lockeroom, No Diva was in there, except for Me.

I went to my locker, and noticed a note ontop of my Bra I got changed out of.

The Note read :

Come see me tonight, orlando hotel, room 1110.

"Love" John Cena.

I picked it up, and put it in my bag.

Randy knocked on the lockeroom door, and I unlocked it , I gave hima quick hug .

"Randy, Me + Melina are going out tonight, is that okay?" He Nodded and Left . I decided to take the bus, just to make sure. It parked a couple of blocks away, but that doesnt matter, I have legs I can walk.

When I reached the hotel, I ran up 2 floors because the elevator was broken .

I wondered around intil I found The room 1110.  
I Knocked, And Glanced round abit . John answered the door , and I barged right through.

I turned round to look at him, and my eyes almost popped out . He was just in a towel, with his hair wet , I loved what I was seeing .

"Erm...well...errr...." I stuttered, John gave a laugh, and picked up his undwear, dropped his towel , and put them on, giving me the chance to take a little peek, I noticed he was hard, but I didnt say anything . He then put his pants on aswell and collapsed on his bed.

"so why am I here?" I asked, in a bored tone, I was a good actress, for the sake of it. He Looked up at me. " I wanted to know you a little better"

I looked around his room, quite a posh hotel to be honest, if it wasnt free for wwe superstars, you would be spending an awful lot on this place.

I turned back round at him, and took my jacket it off, showing him my white shirt which clearly reveavled my clevage, and folded my arms against my chest.

"you being serious cena?" I raised an eyebrow. "i had to tell randy im with melina just to be here" He Laughed, and I gave out a short laugh also.

"yeah im being serious, ive been wanting to talk to you for a while now"

My Eye's widened . Has to be a joke, I thought. "okay, so what do you wish to know Mr Cena ?" I asked him sarcasticly

he smiled and said " Im not sure, facts perhaps, whats your favarouite colour Miss Orton?"

I thought about the question, I didnt really have a favarouite colour .

"Green" I replied. He Nodded and told me his favarouite , Green.

**Thats the 1st chapter, the 2nd will be tomorrow, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Questions And In love ?

**Chapter Two : **

**Questions And in love ?**

I sat on the bed, cross legged, Along with John .

"Okay, So Your Favioraite TV show ?" He Asked Me Politely .

I thought for a second, I_ liked _so many, jesus. "Spongebob?" I managed to giggle out.

He Laughed at me . " im sorry, I just have so many ! " I carried on.

He gave me a sly smile , " haha, me too, its hard to pick just one" he replied .

Im Actually Bonding With The SuperHot John Cena? I Thought To Myself . It was unbelievable, he was actually very nice, I almost felt guilty for rippin' on him.

"I got an idea" he grinned. "Do You Mind if I ask you some dirty questions?" He raised an eyebrow at me . I softly smiled . "of course not, ask what you wish" I told him, then laughed slightly. He Smirked at my laughter .

"where's the weirdest place you have ever had sex?" he asked, he seemed like he really wanted to know . I thought about it, as usual. "at a concert, with Some random Guy, didnt know his name, didnt really give a fuck ,he wasnt impornant, but I regret it, all of the people ive fucked actually ." I replied . He was really interested, I could see it in his deep blue eyes. The type of eyes that can melt you, break you and make you do anything he wanted. He laughed again , and looked back at me , eyeing me up and down.

"okay, How often do you mastrubate?" he asked again, he was thinking of more questions, During My Thinking Time.

"Once or Twice A Day" I said sweetly, he grinned.

I un-crossed my legs because they where going numb, and stretched out my arm's.

"Hmm....How Many people have you fucked , at the same time?" he questioned me.

This one question , I strangely didnt need to think about, I looked him in his blue eyes and replied "Six, Six people, 5 guys, And another girl"

He Looked shocked. "but these days, im just taking it slow, I wanna meet the right person, and make sure he is right, im not gonna mess about with guys anymore, it gets boring and I want to give my love to the right one" I said rather calmy, he smiled.

"Good, six also, im gonna wait for the right girl to show my love too aswell, and I will know who she is " he told me, looking into my eyes.

I was going to say something back, intil my phone went off.

I answered it .

"Hello, Randy...yeah im with melina....yeah ok i'll ask her"  
I put my hand on the phone so my Brother couldnt hear. "john, can I sleep here tonight?"he nodded back . I took my hand away and put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah I can … no I wont be sleeping on the floor . . . because she isnt evil" I winked at john when I said that, and he winked back " No... I wont be raped while I sleep...Randy stop being a retard,seriously ...Yeah I know ... Bye... Love You Too Brother !" I hung up , turned round to find john laughing while organising the pillows.  
"how many pillow's Ms Orton?"

Once again, I had to think, I looked at how many pillows he had . "Just Two, Thank You" He laid two Pillow's on my side of the Kingsize Double Bed.

"im sleeping with you?" I asked , hiding a smile.

He nodded, "unless its a problem" he frowned at me .

"no , its fine" I said to him, seriously.

I Wouldnt mind sleeping with him everyday...

"John, im gonna get unchanged..." I said .

He stared at me. "do you want me to turn around or..?" he asked kindly.

"no , its fine" I said, while lifting my shirt over my head. I took my clothes off , Leaving me in my Black Bra and panties . He Looked me up and down for a while, "damn..." he muttered .

I laughed at him and got into the bed, and put the quilt around me.

I watched him undress, leaving him in his boxers. What a lovely sight, I thought to my self . I watched him crawl into the bed , and turned to face me.

"You Okay?" He asked sweetly.

I yawned at him, "Bit cold to be honest" I shivered . He Looked at me sadly .

"Can I hold you , to make you warmer?" he asked, with some hope in him. I smiled up at him, and I didnt answer, I just cuddled up to his chest, and he put his hand around my waist, suddenly, I felt a whole lot warmer . Being rapped in his Big,Strong arms was an honour to me. I've always secretly, had a dream of this happening . I looked at him , and realized his eyes werent closed .

"aren't you tired?" I asked curiously .  
He looked at me, "i am , but I want to watch you sleep for a while" he replied back to me.

I cuddled closer, and laid my arm, head and my Bra-d Up Breast's on his naked chest.

My Legs were rapped in his . I Found This kind of arousing . And I know he did, I could feel that he had a hardon, but he just kept looking at me .

He stroked my long brown hair, it kind of felt like a massage, I moaned slightly, and tried not to do it again . I heard a slight smirk escaping his lip's.

I Tried to close my eyes, but everytime I did, I saw him, it was like they were still open, but I knew they were closed . I fell asleep peacefully , deeply lost In the beautiful illusions of One, John Cena .

**Johns POV.**

She fell asleep in my arm's, and I loved it . She was beautiful . In Every single way, I always thought, she'd be an evil bitch, like her brother, but she was different, to her brother and other's, she was an evil little thing , hangin' with the heel's.

But to me, she was a delicate little thing, I noticed while she slept, she had little twitches, I didnt know why, it was worrying actually.

Her Bra, held her breast's up, but they didnt even look floppy when she didnt have one on. Natrually perfect . Her whole body was beautiful . Her hair was soft and smooth, When she fell asleep, I gave her a kiss on the forehead .

I Fell asleep at least 2hour's after, dreaming of her all night .

Ive never had dreams like that before, then I began to think, "she's the one "


	3. Storylines?

**CHAPTER 3**

**Storylines?**

One Week Later.

Atra POV.

I was walking down the Lobby, on my way to Mr Mcmahon's Office, I wonder what he wants.

I've been thinking of John everyday, I Just cant get him out of my head, such a sweet guy. I Took a left, leading to Mr McMahons office door, I point my hand on the doorknob and turned it .

In The office, I noticed John sat on the couch, he looked at me, and I smiled back to him.

Mr Mcmahon walked into the room, as I sat down next to John, Looking asif I hated him. Noone knew me and John had developed a friendship, Yet.

Mr McMahon Took a seat at his desk .

"Hello John, Atra" Mr McMahon said, politely.

Me And John Said Hello, and Mr McMahon Started to talk again.

"We are going to discuss, your New Storyline, Its a Love storyline, Between The Both You" He Said.

I was hiding a smile, trying to remain in my serious trance, John Blinked at Vince.

" Randy wont like that " I told Vince, He Nodded . " I dont care, this is my company" he replied. I let out a small laugh, which caught attention, and I suddenly shut myself up, slightly Embarrased.

10 Minutes Later

I left vince's office, which John Behind, we began to talk.

"So Love storyline huh?" He Let out a smirk .

I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know your scared John, I mean look at me, im fucking hott ! " I winked, sarcastically.

He laughed. "why sarcastic? You are fucking Hott" He said, grinning at me.

We laughed together.

"Hey, wanna go out tonight? To A Bar?" he asked, with a hopeful smile.

I smiled back and replied yes.

I walked back to my hotel, and got ready,

My phone began to ring, My Ringtone, "in the shadows" by The Rasmus.

"i'll be there in a few minutes, so be ready" John said clearly, and hung up.  
I put my phone down, and as soon as I did that, there was John.

I Answered the door, and there He Stood.

I didnt waste time, I just walked out the door, left a note to randy,

Dear Randy,

I've gone out with Melina for awhile

Love You , Atra.

John was in his normal gear. He was eying me up and down, almost as usual.  
"you Look Hott!" He said quite loudly.

I grinned, whilst walking.

"you look almost as good" I winked "you drivin' ? " I asked.

He nodded, we got outside, and reached his car.

Wow, the one from Wrestlemania, surprised it wasnt smashed or anything since his big entrance.


	4. Cena, i want it real

**Chapter 4**

_Cena, I Want it real_

July 27th 2009, Monday night Raw.

Atra **POV**

I was walking down the lobby, on the way I noticed Melina and Dave Bautista Having a little make out session, I giggled as I walked past, I didnt want to ruin the moment, the two had finally got back together, after a brief breakup, with thanks to Dave's second wife . Me and Dave were close, along with melina who was my best friend. Even though Dave through storyline hates my brother, they are in real-life Best friends.

I walked to The diva's lockeroom to see john standing by the door, with a small smile on his face. I walked towards him, my bottle of water In hand. He Put his hand in the air, and I Gave him a High five, then took a sip of my water.  
"can I have some?" he asked politely.

I nodded, and gave him the bottle, he took a quick sip and gave it back to me. "Thanks" , I smiled at him .

"John, I had a great time at the club the other night" I told him

_Flashback _

_John and I arrived at the club, I was dressed in quite a slutty dress, something you'd see in a dance music video such as now your gone by basshunter. It was small and black, the way I like things to be._

_As soon as we got there, I looked at john and said "fuck john, lets go get a damn drink!" _

_he laughed when I said that, and took me too the bar._

_The barman came and asked me what I wanted, john was about to ask, but I cut him off._

" _Two Vodka's please, Infact Give us two Whole bottles, I dont care how pissed I get with The Doctor of thuganomics tonight" I told them both._

_The barman looked gobsmacked, walked away and came back with my two bottles._

_As he walked away, john opened his mouth._

"_yo, and I bottle of wine aswell" he told him. I laughed at him, and he looked at me, I grabbed the vodka and shoved it straight down my throat roughly, and took it out again, atleast a quarter of the liquid, was Gone._

_John's eye's widened. "You like drinking Huh?" he smiled._

_I smiled back to him and nodded. He did the same thing I did with the bottle of vodka._

_The bartender came back, with johns huge bottle of wine._

_John looked at the bartender, "and 2 glasses, small ones, the smallest this shit has" he asked._

_We got the glasses in no time, I think the barman just wanted us to leave him alone and hoped we didnt want anything else, I guessed this because he gave me an extra bottle of vodka to take down._

_When we left, me and john were completely spent, walking down the street like freaks, talking about random stuff and swearing a whole fucking lot. He had his arm around me drunkely and I had my shoes in hand . _

_I went back to my room, a shower, which I drunkely forgot to use hot water with, basically , I was cold but didnt notice. And fell back into bed so randy wouldnt notice anything._

_Present_

"yeah me too, you were one wild little bitch" he grinned.

I laughed, "john I gotta be honest with you, this whole storyline with the love is too...hard"

he got a serious look onto his face, along with a small frown.

I sighed and said "i want it to be more, I want you to want me, I want it real life, not just some storyline, like mickie james had with you, and now every damn fan thinks your dating!" I got loud when I mentioned mickie's name. I hated her, a lot.

She was a whiney annoying little cow, and I couldnt even stand breathing the same air as her, Randy didnt like her either, Mind You, randy has promiscous taste in friends, me and him rely on noone, but eachother , but friends ... is good for us, different.

John smiled at me, then went back to his 'oh so serious' look.

"okay, I want you too, alot" he carried on "one thing though, Randy … Noone even, must Know, okay?" I nodded quite violently, I couldnt even get the thought of mickie out my head, god what a sick thought , every thought I had of her was disgusting for me.

We said our goodbye's and went into each Lockeroom.

A Few Minutes later, Melina entered the lockeroom, in her wrestling attire.

"right, when You were making out earlier, you wasnt dressed like that" I told her, I was laughing deep down.

She let out a cough and came close to my ear, "yeah I know, but dave wanted to dress me" she whispered, then moved away.

"oh Melina, you naughty Girl!" I winked, she laughed at me.

I turned round and noticed Mickie behind me, getting changed, I stared with an evil look on my face, she came up to me, right in my face, but I didnt even notice.

"hey you, orton, want you staring at" she demanded an answer.

I payed no attention, I just continued chatting to melina.

"so mel , You and dave have a nice fuck ? " I grinned.

I noticed mickie's eyes open.

She pointed at melina "you little who-"

Mickie didnt manage to finish, She was cut off by Maryse's Mouth.

" Mickie, please shut up, your giving me a headache"

Maryse was one of mine and melina's best friends.

I was getting changed into my Attire I started singing as I did so...

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door

_(The Proclaimers-500 Miles (if ure a little britain fan, there version for comic relief also)_

Melina stared at me, and I blinked at her and said "shut up!"

she laughed at me.

After I was done changing, I went to the Men's locker room and knocked.

Somebody said I could come in , I went inside, and it was The Miz.

"Hey Miz!" I waved.

"hey sweetheart" he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

Miz was currently dating Barbie (Kelly Kelly, who is heel in this story)

They were inlove, Barbie and miz were another of my best friends, along with John Morrison.

I looked up and there stood randy, he lifted me up and gave me a kiss on the forehead, and put me down.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked.

"im waiting for the retard cena, to get to that fucking lobby, so we can do our damn segment already" I acted out asif I hated cena.

"CENA GET YOUR ASS HERE" Randy Yelled out.

John came out in his underwear.

"oh right ... just hurry up will you!" I took a good look before he left, he came back five minutes later, we went to the lobby, and John made his entrance, I watched on the titantron in the interview section.

"Okay, there's something what's bothering me" he motioned as he said that.

The crowd was still cheering for him.

CENA CENA CENA!

The name was ringing in My head.

"What do you guys, think of Atra orton?" he got out the ring, and asked various fans.

"a hot biatch!" one said.

" Bang-able" another actioned, humping the air.

Cena laughed and got back into the ring.

"yeah she's hott, but I want her to come out to the ring and tell me what she thinks, IS THAT OKAY ATRA!" he yelled out, sarcasticly.

I got nervous, we hadnt rehearsed this. WWE, wasnt scripted so I had no idea what he was going to say, All I knew, was the segmant. The WWE made up there own Mind's on how this would all Begin and End.

My Theme Began ( Calvin Harris – im not alone, WWE mix)

I got into the ring, and grabbed a mic from my friend lillian Garcia.

"So Beautiful..." he began to say like The Joker from Dark Knight, everytime I see A picture of heath ledger I actually cry, me and him were good friends, childhood friends.

"what do you think of yourself?" he asked.

I had a tear coming down my face, john's face however looked abit sad, wondering why I was crying.

" a slut … " I whispered into the mic , people could still hear.

Johns face , looked horrified in what I said.

" A dirty Drug addicted Slut" I began, tears flooding even more .

People started booing, however some felt sorry, I could see it that my crying was hurting them, somewhat.

"your not a slut" John began. "your'e a beautiful young woman"

"im not" I told him.

"yes you are" he said, planting a kiss on my lips, "go back to my lockeroom, ill meet you there" he whispered to me, and me Only.

I looked up at him, into his beautiful eyes, and mine began to melt.

I left him, and did what He said...

**NOTE!**

**JOHN CENA MARRIED LIZ (HIS GF SINCE HE WAS 17) ON JULY 11TH 2009, I GIVE LIZ AND JOHN CENA MY BLESSING.**

**IF YOU WOULD TO PIC'S, YOU CAN FIND SOME ON ****IF YOU TYPE "JOHN CENA WEDDING"**

**ALSO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT ATRA LOOKS LIKE (ATRA AND RANDY ARE FRATERNAL TWINS) LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO PICTURES OF ATRA. ALONG WITH THE DRESS SHE WORE AT THE CLUB.**


	5. Dont Believe That

**Chapter 5**

Dont Believe That

I walked To His Lockeroom, with tears running down my face, I was surprised Randy hadn't came to see what was the matter with me .

I opened John's lockeroom door and sat down on the Sofa .

"Ha Slut is right, Least shes not as stupid as she seems!" I heard Mickie say as she walked past the door .

I believe she was talking to Maria and Candice .

The Door Opened, and there was John Cena . Looking Sympathetic in all way's possible. I looked up at him, revealing my tears making my Eyeliner and Mascara Leaking down my cheek's.

He Only Looked More sympathetic.

"Do You want some water?" he asked, in a kind tone .

I nodded at him, and he got me some cold water from the cooler . He passed it to me, and I drank it slowly and put it down . He sat Next To Me and looked at me .

"Atra . . . What made you say those thing's , about yourself, a drug addicted slut ? " he asked , still in a kind tone .

I ignored him and put my head on his shoulder .

"Please tell me Atra" he said, and put his arm around my waist . I Took my head off his shoulder and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes .

"Before My Job Here … " I started . " I worked as something a little different"

"like what ? A stripper?" he asked . I blinked and looked down .

"something abit . . . more active then That" I said .

He thought for a second, and looked up at me, I knew he got the right idea,

"You were a pornstar . . . ? " He asked with a serious look .

I looked down once again . "Yes." I said sternly . " But I used an alias instead of Atra Orton, my alias was named Shawna Lenee, Randy Doesnt know, My family, Noone Know's, Intil Now"

he looked at me again . "how long ago was this?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and said "2 Year's ago, before I joined Randy"

He Let go of my waist .

"why did you do that ? " he asked, wanting an answer .

"back then, I had an abusive boyfriend, he made me do stuff like that, if I didnt id be getting a whipping" I cried .

I Felt Him Put his Arm Around My Waist Again .

"Show me" he asked Kindly , While Grabbing His Laptop .

"i worked for Mofo's then I moved to Brazzers" I Told him .

He did a kind smile " Brazzers : The worlds Greatest porn Site" he said in a funny voice

I let out a giggle "Thats the one, but you have to pay to join so redtube, You'll find something if you type Shawna Lenee"

He typed into his Browser, then shawna lenee into redtubes search bar,

some videos came up . John clicked on one that starred me and Keiran Lee, a British pornstar from Kent . He was a very nice man, Most were, we were friends, Me, Jordan Ash, Kieran lee and Johnny Sins .

**KIERAN LEE VIDEO . **

www.r e d t u b e .c o m /21792

**JOHNNY SINS VIDEO**

www. R e d t u b e.c o m /21337

**JORDAN ASH VIDEO**

w w w . r e d t u b e . com /22053

**SELF VIDEO**

w w w . r e d t u b e . c o m/14827

**OTHER**

www.r e d t u b e . c o m /22079

John Looked amazed . After he finished watching, he put the laptop down . And looked at me .

"there was more than whats on there though, obviously" I said calmly.

He nodded at me . "Nice breasts by the way" he winked . I giggled at him . "Thank You"

"Your Hornier Then You Let On" he said with a Laugh . I nodded at him . "i can be" I told him .

"okay, so the drug part ? " he asked , holding my hand now .

I started crying . "i took drugs, and still do because I felt like I wasnt there , like I never existed and I needed to reasure myself that I was and it was one of the ways!" I cried .

John looked at me carefully . " I couldnt even look at myself in the mirror I felt so sick ! "

His vision zoomed on my wrists . he pulled my arm out and took a look, there was cuts all up my arm . "you slashed yourself ? " he asked kissing my arm . I nodded . " with knife's, Thats the only thing randy know's , the drugs and the cuts , thats why he doesnt let anyone hurt me, because hes scared of what ill do to myself ! "

"Atra, you should never feel like this, Your ex should of never made you do any of this, your a beautiful woman" he said , giving me a kiss on my forehead .

I layed my head down on his shoulder . "Melina know's somethings aswell, and Maryse" I told him.

He nodded and told me he understands.

"you come back and stay with me tonight , okay ? " he asked .

"of course" I replied .

**Mickie James POV**

I was at John's Lockeroom door, I heard everything! The Stupid slut . And John Understands?

Ufft, I bet she wanted to do all of that . I went home and got my laptop and straight to so I know what john saw .

Nice Breasts ? Ew. I'll make sure the whole world knows what a little slut you are Atra . Just You wait .

If you wish to view those videos, then take away the spaces so its all together .

Like you would with this site .


	6. I love You!

**Chapter 6 **

_I love you_

Me and John Left his Lockeroom, he carried my things for me like a real gentleman should .

We was Walking down the Lobby , then my phone rang, I answered it .

"Hey Randy" I said politely .

"Atra, are you feeling better now?" he said in a serious tone .

I looked up at john and smiled . " yeah im happy" I told him .

"Good, what cheered you up ? " he asked .

I poked Johns Arm and he looked at me . I put my hand over the phone, " what cheered me up?" I asked john . "Poker" he said back . I gave him a strange look and removed my hand from the phone .

"Poker" I told randy in a strange tone. Randy laughed at me and replied "yeah , poker cheer's me up to"

I smiled up at john and he winked back at me . "told you" he said.

"Who was that ?" Randy asked .

" Erm, It was Miz , he just left" I replied back . "look randy, I gotta go i'll see you tomorrow, I love you randy" I told him sweetly .

"i love you too" he said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my bag, by the time I did that , we was at John's car, well , one of many . John Put my thing's at the back of his car and then we both got in .

_Sometime later . . . _

Cena's hotel room – New Jersery

"another nice room" I said while lounging on John's bed.

He laughed and jumped on the bed with me . " Yup, take it you like it then" he laughed.

I nodded and stood up on his bed. "Jump with me" I asked him .

He stood up and held my hand and we both began to jump together . John stopped and put on a serious look.  
"john, what?" I asked him with a confused look on my face .

"Oh my god" he said .

"what?"

"SPEAR" He yelled, spearing me on the bed, now he was laying on top of me .

I laughed at him . "Johnny that could have been dangerous!"

he gave me a kiss as I laughed . I wrapped my hand's around his neck and held him close as possible to me.

"this is nice" he said .

I nodded and Kissed the top of his head, which was laying on my chest.

"i love you" he told me and gave me a kiss .

I smiled and replied "i love you too"


	7. Mickie James

**Chapter 7**

_Mickie James._

A Week had passed, and it was time for Monday Night Raw, I was worried about what was going to happen tonight.

I entered the Stadium with My Brother, and he walked Me to The diva's lockeroom .

"Hey Atra" Melina Greeted Me. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

I looked to my left and I saw Maryse, Barbie And Katie-Lea. On My Right There was, Maria,Mickie James and candice. Behind me was, Jillian,Rosa Mendes and alicia fox.

I walked to Maryse who was smiling at me.

"i feel like I havent seen you in a week!" Maryse Said, Giving Me a french kiss.

"Thats Because you havent"

she laughed and nodded .

"Hey Maryse" Said Mickie , With her usual annoying tone.

Maryse Smirked at her. "what do you want?"

I sat down and watched the two bicker.

"You do know that your never getting this title back , dont you?" mickie said with a grin.

"No, and you know why? Because I KNOW its coming back to canada with Moi"

Mickie grabbed the Diva's title, and walked away, giving me a wink on her Travels.

Barbie came and sat next to me. "so , whats up?" she asked me.

"oh,nothing just kinda nervous" I told her.

She agreed and passed me some water.

**Matches**

_The Miz Def Jack Swagger _

_Maryse and Melina Def Mickie James and Maria_

_HHH Def The Legacy._

_Hornswoggle Def Chavo Guerreo – Mud Match_

_John Cena def Edge _

**The following takes place at the end of Cena Vs Edge . **

I had to talk to John, at the end of his match, I went down to the ring and grabbed a mic, I also politely passed him one aswell.

Tear's were already leaking down Me, I didnt even know what to say infront of all these people.

"Atra, Please stop crying" he asked me gently and wiped my tear's from my face.

"Im Sorry For-"

I was cut off by mickie James, The Bitch with a footfetish, literally .

"Hey Atra!" she said, back into her physcotic State, Poor trish .

John twitched his eye at her.

"Hey Mickie...?" I said slowly, with a flat wave.

She began Jumping Up and down just like she used to, someone call a doctor.

"Oh My God, Is so good to see you right now, because lately I found out something noone else knows, not even randy, Just something You and John and some other... Guy's Know!"

I looked at John, I was breathing heavy, He Pulled me into a cuddle , and I began to stain his shirt with worried tear's.

Randy Came out to the ring, and John held me tighter, Randy looked at us with a confused a face.

"What are you talking about Mickie?" Randy asked.

"well, You know somethings, Like Atra takes drugs and erm, She slits her wrists, yes thats right, Atra's a self harmer!" she said, Jumping up and down again .

Randy's face went Red.

"Leave her alone!" he Growled at her.

"leave her alone ? Ha, Just Role the Clips!"

clips rolled , it was the ones John looked at from Brazzers : the worlds greatest pornsite.

( all Videos posted on Chapter 5)

My face went bright red, John Put his head at the top of mine and gave my forehead a kiss.

Randy Looked at me From The Ramp With Mickie, I was in the ring with John.

"Dont worry Randy, John only found out last week after Atra called herself a drug addicted slut" she said, mockingly.

Randy Let out a tear, He was a very soft Person Inside.

"Randy, You Know she didnt want to do any of that stuff" John Said into the mic .

"she said she didnt, she said it was her abusive ex boyfriend making her be a pornstar, I bet she liked it though, Liked every bit of Man-Juice that went onto her face" Mickie Growled at me, And Laughed .

"Did I mention shes been dating John for at least 4weeks Now, but I dont think she's fucked him yet, I think he'd know she'd had a lot up there"

Randy's Tears were flooding, he just left the stage.

Mickie left too with a laugh . Michael Cole And Jerry Lawler were looking at me, with shocked faces, the audience didnt seem so shocked, I even heard a few say "i knew that was her on brazzers!"

John carried me out the ring, and ran me down to his lockeroom .


	8. Great Job Shawna Lenee'

**Chapter 8**

_Great Job Shawna Lenee'_

"Are You Feeling any better ?" John Asked Me After we packed and left the Arena. I looked at him, and nodded . On The way out of the Arena , I noticed the people we walked by were staring at me. Candice,Maria,Chris Jericho,Kane, hell even the fucking Camera Man was staring at me. I did my best to ignore them. As I walked past Melina She Mouthed to me "We'll Make her pay" I smiled at Melina in the distance, An Evil Type of Smile. Revenge was on my mind, Next to randy of course. Oh Randy. How will he ever be able to look at me.

I Got in the car with John and we began to drive off.

"Randy will forgive you" he said, Leaving his eye off the wheel for just a second.

"i hope so, it felt good at the time, as sex does"

he agreed and carried on driving.

"can we talk about it again, in deeper detail, when we get back to the room?" he asked.

"of course" I told him.

_30 minute's later_

Once at the room, John put our thing's down and sat on the bed, I followed him.

"Okay, what do you wish to know now Mr Cena?" I asked.

He held my hand lightly. " what other site's did you work for?"

I sighed at him, and held my tears back, his gentle eye's were melting me.

"Twisty's, Mofo's,Brazzers,Bang Bro's and some others"

he layed down on the bed, hands behind his head. " I did a lot of masturbation scenes for twisty's"

he grinned at me . I looked in my bag's for my phone, once found I began to call randy, sadly he didnt answer, I left a voice message " randy please talk to me, please"

when I put the phone down, I noticed John on his Compaq CQ60 laptop, with a hard on. I heard my moans coming from the speakers, I took a look at the screen, and winked at him. It was me masturbating with a Leopard Pink Patterned Vibrator on a chair.

"im off for a walk round the pool, while you take care of your pet rock"

I grabbed a bikini, put it on quick, and went out to the pool. It was dark and at least 10:30pm, lots of people were drunk.

The pool looked beautiful at night, so blue and bright. The water from above looked more like a green. With a Bridge going across it. Behind it was a private beach.

I was the only one there, it was really peaceful even though I could hear Loud music because of the parties they had on the outside stage.

My Black Bikini really brought out my breasts, god, I bet the whole world has seen them now.

"great job shawna lenee'" I told myself. "great fucking job, let the whole world know what your like during sex, that I swallow, that I love to masturbate!"

I was so caught up talking to myself that I didnt notice someone had gotten in the pool from behind me, they put there hand across to my stomach, and pressed there crotch close to my ass.

"what the fuck-" I started.

"its only me" He said, it was John's Voice, oh Thank God.

"Has Randy called me back yet?"

"im afraid not"

he put another arm round me, caressing my hips now. I was beginning to get turned on by it. I turned round, he was wearing Trunks, And a Chain round his neck.

John put his Hand's under the water, and grabbed me by the Thighs, and lifted me up, I held on to his neck. My Private Part was right above his erection. I Kissed His Neck Softly.

"I love you John"

" I love you too"

we began too kiss, softly, soon enough it turned into a rough,Passionate kiss and his erection got bigger, the head was pushing on my BikiniPanties, teasing Me.

He began to undo my bikini Top As we kissed, and took it off, it sank to the bottom of the pool, and my breasts were against his chest. His hand's were tangling in my Blonde hair.

We Heard People Giggling .

"Hey Look, Whore in the pool!" a woman shouted while laughing.

John Turned to Look At her.

"Just saw some of your vid's hun, you really love cum huh?" a man shouted.

"she loves girls too! And the taste of her own pussy" another yelled.

They all laughed at me. I got on out of the pool and John followed, My Breast's were Shown to them.

The men were licking there lip's at me, I smirked at them, Grabbed John's Hand and walked away.

"Have Fun choking on his dick!" A Woman Yelled.

I started laughing as we walked away, "Yeah I will!" I yelled back at them all.

John was staring at my breast's, "you sure you dont wanna cover them up"

"whats the point?" I asked him.

He Just nodded, and we went back to the room, I opened a Big Bottle of vodka, and Drank a quarter of it quicky. After that I had a smoke, John realised it wasnt tabacco, it was meth.

"Atra.." he began.

I looked at him sweetly. "Yes Johnny?"

I smoked it quickly, and flushed the remain's down the toilet. I Went back to John, who was laying on the bed.

I began crawling ontop of him and I gave him a kiss.

"i just want you to know, I dont care about the drugs,The Porn and the cuts, I love you" he said sweetly with a serious tone.

" I know your always gonna cut, its hard to stop, you need the pain to go away, I know" he said .

I kissed him again, "Did you sort Yourself out earlier?" I asked him with a giggle, while I unzipped his trunks.

"Naww" he said in a funny tone,

"i can tell, your as hard as a rock!" I said in a giggle tone.

I pulled off his trunk's and went back to him, and grabbed his rock hard, 10inch shaft.

I began to lick around the head slowly for a little while, intil I heard him moan. I began to bob my head up and down on his dick, taking at least 7inches of it into my mouth, and out again, I spat on it and rubbed it where I couldnt reach. As I bobbed my head, his eye's were fixed on my breasts, I winked at him and I began to play with my own breasts with my right hand. (A/N atra and randy are left handed, JOHN is left handed in RL)

"fuck..." he groaned.

I began to move my right hand down further and started rubbing my clit underneath my bikiniPanties .

I took his cock out my mouth, and sucked on his ball's for a little while, John was a shaven man, just the way I liked it.

I put his cock back into my mouth and sucked , he started to moan loudly.

"get off the bed, and get on your knees" he told me.

I did what he told me, and he stood infront of me. I licked the head of his cock while he jacked it off. I was rubbing my clit as we did so.

Soon, I had his cum all over my face and in my mouth, I soon started sucking on him again, then stopped.

My Phone Rang, it was randy, I got up, and winked at John, who put some Boxer's on.

"hello?" I answered.

"Hey...." said randy.

As I was talking, I was wiping John's cum off my face with my fingers and putting it into my mouth, and then swallowing it. I could tell John Like watching That.

"im only calling to tell you, that Opie and Antony want you on there radio show tomorrow for your Penthouse cover" he told me.

"oh... okay"

he hung up on me with that, and I was eating John off my face.

I looked at john with sadness in my eyes.

"Are You Okay?" he asked.

"yes" I started getting undressed, and hopped in the bed with John.


	9. Opie and anthony Breakdown

**Chapter 9**

_opie And Anthony Breakdown_

_Opie And Anthony Show_

I'd been here around an hour now, and with each question I was beginning to get even more upset.

"Your a cute girl" Said Opie.

As if all this was on the radio, everyone hearing it, Ugh.

I just frowned at him. "I'd Like to Bang You" He Said Again . I look Up at Him. When I looked up I noticed pictures on the Screens around the studio, Of Me Sucking A MASSIVE black cock around 17 inches , for Freaksofcock. I did them a few times. At The cock Competition, I won a trophy for taking the most in. Half The cock was rubber, but OJ felt the pleasure still. And the winner gets, The Most Cum, A victory Speech and a Trophy.

"why are you guy's doing this to me?" I asked them Sympathetically.

"opie, Your really pissing us off now" said Anthony.

The SmartAss Bastard.

I looked up again. There was more pictures from Twistys, Brazzers : The worlds Greatest Porn Site , Mofo's ( Brazzers Partner) And Some Cheerleader Bondage for Humilated . Com (Link On profile to a photo)

"God I bet your pussy is so fucking tight" Opie said , Licking his lips at me.

Tears Were leaking now. I'd Had Enough. "Fuck You" I said, sobbing,

I threw the head phones off, Grabbed My coat and walked out , as I left , Opie And other People Mocked Me. "BOOHOO BOOHOO!!"

I opened the door to see John standing there, he opened his arms, and hugged me.

"John im never doing a radio show again!"

he held me tighter. People Laughed As John Took Me To our Hotel.

_The Hotel_

I sat on the bed, still crying. John Went to the toilet. As He Left, I lifted up my pillow, to show a knife.

I started cutting furiously, intil I looked up, And John Was Staring at me, With Tears in his Eyes.


	10. the colour of red

**Chapter 10**

_the colour of red_

"Please stop..." John said softly, wiping away some tears from his eyes.

I only looked at him, then at my wrist, dripping with the colour red. John put his hand out, and I put the knife in his hand, which he put on a table behind him. He Held my hand again, and looked onto my wrist.

"See what the pain does?" I asked him.

"i'd take it away if I could" he shot back. He turned round, never letting go of my hand, and grabbed a roll of tissues. He dabbed some on my wrist, taking away some of the red liquid.

"dont take me anywhere, to see anyone, please?"

"i wont"

Around 10 minutes later, he had finished with my arm.

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"Maybe we should see randy?"

I looked down at the floor, Randy wouldnt speak to me, who would? Anyone could and should hate me. The pain needs to end sometime.

John Lifted me up, as my arm was numb, and undressed me, and then put me in a tank top, and a pair of shorts. After, He picked me up bridal style, and layed me down on the bed. He Got undressed himself, and layed in the bed with me, we wasnt in the quilt though. It made me to hot, im guessing it did him too.

"Atra, I Love you" he said, kissing my wrist and then my forehead, I Cuddled up to his chest, my only warmth. I kissed it, and told him, I love him.

Please go to my Profile to see the photos of her (aka : shawna lenee) also, you may need to see those Videos posted on Chapter 5, i think it was.


	11. He RKOed My Heart

**Chapter 11**

He RKO-ed My Heart

Its Official, John Was Taking Me To See My Brother, My Other Half. When i was a kid, Me and Randy were told, that we, as were all twins, were one person split into two. Which Is Why Twins Have a strong connection. We Always Told Eachother, That we'd always Be Together.

**WWE RAW LIVE - MONDAY 19TH OCTOBER - LOBBY.**

"John, He Wont talk too me, so just forget it"

"Yes He Will, Your His Other Half, Atra" he said calmly.

"Yeah, and Linda was hulk Hogan's wife, and he still cheated on her" i said sarcasticly, it was true though. John Gave a sigh.

"No More Hogan Know's Best" he sighed again, Nodding his Head.

We Turned a corner, were i saw John Hennigan (Morrison), and Melina. John and John (Haha) Were Actually Best Buddies in real life (They actually are) . "Melina" i said, in a chavvy Way.

She Smiled at me.

"John"

"John" The Two John's said, with a slight laugh.

"Sorry about you and dave" i told melina. "its okay, we agreed that we could split, he said im the only girl he's loved in the past 10 years, apart from his exwife" (Batista did actually say that recently, in an interview)

"Were Still Best Friends Though" She Said with a smile.

i took a look with the corner of my eyes, there was Randy, Walking Into His Locker Room with a smoothie. "C'mon Atra, Time to face Mr Bundle Of Joy" My John Told Me.

He Took My Hand, and said bye to Morrison and Melina. We Walked toward's Randy's Locker Room, when we heard talking.

**RANDY'S LR - POV.**

"Mickie, Heres Your Smoothie" I Yelled to her, hoping she'd hear.

"Thank's Randy" She Gave me a kiss on the cheek and took a sip. "So, You have a match tonight Babe?" i asked her.

"Yeah, against your sister, actually" She said with a slight grin.

I Rubbed My Hand On my Chin, And let out an un-noticable Frown.

"Okay" i said, she gave me another kiss, on the lips this time.

**ATRA POV.**

what the FUCK! Randy has started to date the bitch that fucked me up these past weeks?

Nuh-Uh, i aint Having That.

i stormed into the room, As Fast as lightning, John tried to grab me, but missed.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU RANDY!!" i yelled at the top of my voice, My Face Going Dark Red , Full Of Anger.

He stared at me, with some sadness in his eyes.

"We Have to be apart one day, Atra." he said calmly, but i could still hear sadness.

"Didn't we always Promise Eachother, That we'd always be together?" i asked him, tears running down my face, i looked at a Knife On The table, and grabbed it, and quickly slit my hand Pretty Damn Deep, And Grabbed Randy's Violently, and Slit his too. i threw the Knife Onto The Floor, and put our hands together tightly.

"Randy, Were Twins, Were The same Person, We Share the same blood, and your saying We're Gonna Be Apart"

I heard Mickie Laugh. "You Are So Stupid Atra Baby"

i kept grip on randy's Hand, Looking Into His Eyes.

"How dramatic, How Suicidaly Lovable, but go cut yourself, instead of Randy Okay ? But This time, Lose a little too much blood, and Maybe Take some drugs too"

Randy looked at Mickie, he looked very angry, but didnt say anything.

i ungripped randy's hand, and Hit Mickie Right in the face.

"Your Not Living intil you do something Dangerous Mickie"

i put my bloody hand in my hand bag, and took out some Meth, and lit it up, and began to smoke it, I Grabbed Johns Hand with my bloody hand whilst the drug was in my mouth, and we began to walk away, when i got to the door , i turned round and said " i love You Randy"

**Here's A List Of Atra's Drug Addictions : Meth,Cannabis,Cocaine and Rarely Herion.**

**The NEXT two parts, will be a profile on Atra, and Randy, explaining there relationships, Common Interests, and there feelings toward one another.**


	12. The Atra Files

**The Atra Files**

Name : Atra Marie Orton

Aliases (Porn) : Kara Mynor, Kara Bare, Shawna Lenee'

Porn status : Was Major Porn Star for internet and DVD.

Birth : April 1st 1980 (29)

Past Jobs : Wendy's Waitress, Soldier, Pornstar/Model

Current : WWE Diva, Model, Singer, Actress And Martial Artist.

Orientation : Bisexual

Hobbies : Shooting, Gun Collecter, Sports, Reading, Singing, Masturbating : Hiking, anything Dangerous (Her personality is like, Lara Croft, Along With Her Shooting Skills And fighting skills Like Buffy and xena) Video Games, Resident evil , devil may cry ect. anything horror

Accomplishments : 2 time WWE Womens Champion, 1x Divas Champion, Number 1 on Hot Billboard Chart, 2x platinum Albums, Penthouse Pet, July09 Cover Girl, Penthouse pet of the year Runner Up, Pornstar of the year 06,07.

Celebrity Main Friends : Gerad Way, Jared Leto, Ben of the band "Breaking Benjamin" , Taya Parker, Michael Jackson, Vince McMahon, Bret Michaels, Amy lee of Evanescence, Johnny Depp, orlando bloom, Hilary Duff, Janet Jackson. Ozzy Osbourne. Simon Cowell

WWE Main Friends : Melina, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, The Miz, John Morrison, Trish Stratus, Lita , Kane, Edge, Jeff Hardy , Matt Hardy. Hulk Hogan

Porn Friends : Kieran Lee (British ;) , Johnny Sins, Jordan ash, Billy Naye, Kagney Linn Carter, Hannah Hilton, Crista Moore.

Best Friends : Melina, Jeff Hardy, Maryse, Matt Hardy, Lita, Jordan ash, Crista Moore, Ben from Breaking Benjamin, Michael Jackson, Johnny Depp, John Morrison And The Miz.

Ex's : Jeff Hardy (2001-2003) Maryse, Orlando Bloom, Jared Leto (2006-2007), Crista Moore.

Atra Marie Orton, Born April 1st 1980, Twin Sister of Randy Orton.

At the age of 7, Atra began an unhealthy obsession of gore and violence.

Age 9, Atra Began to learn Martial Arts, She was a natural.

Age 10, Atra Expirenced Sexual Abuse, By A Babysitter, however Bob Orton found out and got the man arrested, During This Atra Started her Obsession With Self-Harm.

Age 11 , Atra's Puberty Phase fully knocked in, and began masturbating, 3 times daily.

Age 13, Atra had her first cigeratte with her friends from school, Randy Also Started Smoking, And Began to protect his sister from anything what could hurt her emotionally, as she is alot stronger Than Randy Himself, Even John Cena. (Note : BUFFFY STRENGTH ; ) Randy and Atra promised eachother, that they would always be together.

Age 14, Started with drugs, however randy objected to do it himself, She also lost her Virginity at this age drunk.

Age 15, Atra started sleeping around With Men and women, Black or white. Sometimes Together, (Threesomes Ect)

Age 16 , atra joined the army.

Age 24 , Atra Got an abusive boyfriend, However, She didnt want to hurt him because she loved him, Despite Being and Unemotional Girl, he forced her into Nude Modeling And porn.

Age 25, Atra Brutalized The Abusive Boyfriend, putting him in the hospital, however nobody believed she did it, because she looked like a harmless girl, she continued doing Porn.

Age 26, Atra leaves porn, And Joins WWE, with her brother Randy Orton.

**"Didn't we always promise Eachother, That we'd always be together?"**


End file.
